Just The Way You Are
by Kamilia
Summary: Flora is happy been single until she met someone her complete opposite. After one night, a few months down the line the stick turns pink and Helia purposes something unexpected.
1. The Reception

"Would all the eligible ladies please move to the centre of the room? The bride will be throwing the bouquet!" The DJ said.

Flora Linpeha's gaze jumped from her fingertips, slowly rimming her glass, to the black hair, green eyes, middle age DJ, then to the women jostling for position on the Domino Ballroom dance floor.

Flora's strapless emerald green gown rustled as she sat up straight and ran her hand through her long brunette hair before setting her hands on her lap.

_No way._ Flora thought. She was pleased her friend found 'Mr. Right'. Aisha and Nabu looked prefect together, even now as Nabu brushed a kiss over his wife's soft lips. Aisha swished her snow white train out of the way, preparing to lob her red and white roses into the excited group of single women. Sadly, as far as Flora was concerned, showing up today had been effort enough.

Almost everyone at the wedding knew she had been dumped five months earlier. Self medicating on chocolate, and cycles of romantic-comedy DVDs, the happy endings of which made her all the more morose. The humiliation of been tossed aside for a girl in her late teens was gradually losing its sting. Flora no longer considered herself to be in love with her ex. The notion of falling in love again left her feeling ill.

"Last chance, ladies. Who will catch the bouquet? Who will be next in line?" the DJ said.

_Would the happiness Aisha and Nabu share ever be mime?_ Flora thought. _Could I ever risk_ _opening my heart again and fall in love?_

As Flora pondered, a striking masculine figure crossed her path. Her heartbeat skipped. His hair was raven and looked recently cut into spiky fringes. He stopped slightly ahead and to the right of her. His fair skin made him looked foreign; his light blue eyes took her breath away. The man took out a phone from his pants pocket and answered it.

After a few indecipherable words the conversation was terminated.

Flora sighed softly _A guy like him must have a girlfriend._

Flora pushed her glass aside, she took a small piece of chocolate before something fall onto her lap. She looked down and grasped.

"How on earth did the bouquet get all the way over here?" The brunette whispered as every eye in the ballroom drilled upon her.

"Great throw, Aisha." The DJ hooted. "Let's put our hands together for the shy young lady up the back."

Flora executed a wobbly smile, even sent a little wave as persons applauded. When the show was finally over a girl with long lavender hair reaching her back, teal eyes and wearing a silver sequinned gown came over to the brunette.

"I am happy you got it Flora." The girl said.

"I am not Krystal; I am least likely to get married next." Flora said.

"Flora you will get back into the game. A man so well suited he will practically be your twin." Krystal smiled.

Flora looked over to where the man from earlier was and saw him leaning against the wall with a frown while his hands folded. Flora frowned as well.

The music kicked off and Krystal gave Flora one last smile for the night before leaving to go dance with her boyfriend. Flora gnawed her lower lip thinking back. She had recently got out of her only long term relationship.

_Maybe I wasn't meant to find true love, lots of people didn't_. Flora thought as she got up from her seat. She hadn't taken two steps before a hand on her elbow held her back. Puzzled she looked back to see a pair of blue eyes looking down at her.

"You dropped this." He said in a deep voice as he handed Flora the bouquet.

"No you can keep it, maybe your wife or girlfriend would want it." Flora suggested.

"I am unattached." He placed the bouquet on a table behind him. "In fact I came over to ask you for a dance."

Flora's green eyes widen a bit before saying "I was just about to leave."

"Then I am fortunate to have caught you in time." He said.

Flora only gave a small sigh as the two walked towards the dance floor. The man used his muscular hands to hug Flora's waist as she used her hands to hug his neck. She let herself relax as the two moved.

_Don't get excited. This is only a dance._ She thought.

"Your dress is lovely on you." He said.

"It's been awhile since I last wore it." Flora informed him as several thoughts rushed though her head.

"How did you envision your perfect wedding day?" He asked.

"I wanted a wedding on the beach. If I ever get married."

"If you get married? Surely you want a husband? A family?"

"Is it so strange to see a woman not imaging herself tying the knot?" Flora asked.

"Frankly, it's usually men not women that run away from the altar." He said.

"What about you? What is your ideal wedding?"

"Not sure, but once I find a woman who fits my list then I shall start planning."

"A list? Are you kidding?" Flora laughed softly before looking up to see his serious face.

"Every day I deal with unhappy couples who marry without giving a thought to long term compatibility."

Flora pitted his future bride. "What are you?"

"I am a Divorce Attorney."

"A Divorce Attorney with a list, will Mr. Attorney I think finding the right one is more about luck than arrangement."

"Your prerogative." He said.

Flora pressed her lips together, "What is at the top of your list, Mr.….."

"It is Helia, and it is someone who won't argue." He answered as the music stopped. The two stopped as well.

Flora stepped back from him straining to keep her voice even. "I enjoyed our little dance together, Helia."

"I didn't get your name." Helia said.

"It is Flora."

"Flora, would you care to accompany me to the balcony?"

Flora nodded before the two walked out.

Helia leant back against the sculptured stone railing, crossed his arms and met her gaze.

Flora heartbeat hitched. "When did you decide to get married?"

"Tonight." Helia put it simply.

"This is coming from a guy that doesn't act on impulse?"

"Touché." Helia gave a sexy grin. "I have known Nabu since school and seeing him settle down made me realize that I am not getting any younger. I want a wife and son." Helia turned to face the view and rest his forearm on the railing. "And you? I am sure at some stage you would want to have children?"

Flora leaned against the railing. "I love children." That is why she became a teacher. "I always thought when the time was right, when I found the right one…" her voice began to trail off."Whatever plans I have for a family have been put on the backburner."

Flora looked at her watch and said, "Time to call it a night."

"You are going to let them see you walk out of here alone?" Helia said disappointed.

Puzzled, she shrugged. "That was always going to happen."

"There is an alternative."

"No need for you to escort me out."

"I had something a little more eye catching in mind." Helia said.

Flora waved her hand. "Whatever it is, I have had enough attention for tonight."

Flora looked over to him to see his grin that just made her heart melt. "What are you planning?" She asked.

"Something." Helia said as he walked closer to her, then swept her up into his powerful arms and the air left her lungs in a sheik.

She gave a nervous laugh, "What are you doing?" Flora said in a whisper.

"Giving your friends an exist to remember."

It clicked. "Your carrying me out in front of everyone?"

Helia looked disappointed. "That is only half of it."

The crowd from the ballroom turned to see Helia and Flora. Flora nestled in her knight's arms like a damsel. Standing with her boyfriend Krystal gazed on, frozen in awe. Aisha began to smile.

When they had everyone's attention Helia descended each step, not once looking down or cracking a smile. As he moved forward the wedding guess parted.

Flora not certain of how she should reacted, but not feeling helpless to relish the moment, she linked her arms around his neck and whispered, "What do I tell them later, if asked?"

Without any words warned, he stopped and dropped his mouth over hers. He kissed her so deeply, so thoroughly, jets of colour filled fireworks exploded in Flora's head. When their soft lips parted, she was vaguely aware of their audience. She melted into the rocking motion as he started out again.

Once they left the room Helia said, "You will think of something."

* * *

**Hey everyone. Tell me what you think of the story. This story is special to me and it is birthday present from me to me. **

**Well try update as soon as possible.**


	2. No Strings Attached

Helia stopped into the deserted hotel corridor outside a pair of metallic lift doors. He shucked back his shoulders, then considered the stunned package cradled in his arms.

He grinned. "I think they enjoyed the show." God knows he had. That exist was the first wild thing he has done in ages. He read that breaking loose every so often was a tonic for the soul.

Flora took him in, big jade eyes luminous with shock. Helia was starting to wonder if it was permanent till she smiled, then began to laugh. He had to chuckle too. Flora finally got her breath.

"I bet Krystal is still in shock." She shook her head in astonishment. "I can't believe we just did that." Then she frowned. "I can't believe you didn't warn me."

"You would have only argued." Helia pointed out.

She gave him that haughty look. "Maybe not."

Normally Helia wouldn't get involved, but the sight of an attractive female on her own, a colourful bouquet sitting like a death sentence in her lap, had reeled him in. His heartstring had tugged him all the way into asking her to dance. He had enjoyed their time together even after her stubborn streak had made it clear she definitely was not _'the one'_.

Once the elevator doors were shut with them inside it, Helia asked. "So, up or down?"

"To the lobby and a taxi… The answer would be down." She answered.

"It's too early to go home."

"It is almost eleven."

"Are you tried?"

Flora's mouth twisted to one side. "I thought I was."

"How about joining me for coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee."

Helia raised a brow. How could he forget? If he wanted to go left, she would insist they go right. He persisted.

"How about something cool, then?"

"Tell you what, you can put me down first then I will think about it." Flora reminded him. That little detail had slipped his mind.

He lowered her and she brushed off her gown. The scent of jasmines and perhaps lilies lingered.

"I have to be honest. I don't know how to take that invitation." Flora said. Helia scooped his hands into his pockets.

"We know we are not suited in a romantic sense, so you need not worry that we will somehow fall into bed." Helia said. "We are two responsible adults, who have mutual friends."

She thought about it for a while and said. "There is a coffee shop off the lobby. Guess I could enjoy one quick hot chocolate on the way out."

Surprised but pleased, he thumbed the lift button. "One quick on it is."

An elderly lady appeared and squeezed between them to hit the up button. "That shop closed at ten." She told them, rearranging a cerise shawl around a pair of robust shoulders.

"If you are after hot chocolate, I recommend Room Service. Best I ever tasted." The elder lady said. A lift arrived and the lady disappeared behind the doors. At the same time the next lift pinged going down.

Helia scrubbed his jaw. "Guess that does that."

"You have something against Room Service?"

He looked at her hard. He must have it wrong. "Are you saying you would come to my room?"

"Depends. Do you have one?" Flora asked.

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"We are both over twenty." She pointed out calmly. "Besides, you just finished telling me seduction is the last thing on your mind. In case you are worried, the same goes for me."

A couple of minutes later they arrived at the penthouse floor and he let her into the apartment. She crossed the Italian marble floor to sample the expansive harbour view that featured the Opera House's majestic shells.

"You reserved a whole loft apartment for the night?" She asked, moving to the far wall to inspect his favourite painting- a warm, brightly hued abstract. "Must have cost a lot."

Helia shucked out of his jacket and hung it on the hall stand. "I own it."

"Oh, you do not." Her sceptical face slid. "In this hotel?"

Making his way to the expansive black granite wet bar, he nodded.

"This is the sort of space I picture movie stars in." She murmured, taking it all in. "Do you actually live here?"

Helia picked up the bar's phone extension. "I have a house in the northern suburbs of Domino."

Making herself comfortable, she folded into the couch, the emerald of her gown striking against the beige suede cushions.

"I bet it's big?"

With a start, his mind skipped back. The line connecting him to Room Service rang in his ear. "Excuse me?" Helia asked.

"You're house." She said. "I bet it is big."

"It is comfortable." Helia answered. He ordered their drinks, and then poured two ice waters.

"You look like you come from money."

"My parents were well off, but far from rich. When they died, eight years ago, I had to provide for my younger sister. So I pumped more energy into my law firm and at the same time invested well."

"You must have lucked out on some great choices along the way."

Frowning, he moved to join her on the couch. "You have a real thing for superstition, don't you?"

"Only certain ones." Flora answered.

"Like?"

"Spilt salt. You most throw it over your left shoulder for good luck and Black Cats." She said.

"Black Cats are usually bad luck, no?"

"If you stroke their heads three time. They are very good luck."

Stopping her, he laughed."You honestly believe that?"

"King Charles loved his Black Cat and had it guarded every minute. The very day after it died he was arrested and later beheaded for treason." Flora explained.

Helia handed her a glass of water, "Thank you…" She said.

"I didn't get your full name."

"Helia Knightly. Your last name is?"

"Flora will do. I hate my last name."

"It couldn't be worse than Knightly."

"That is a note from heaven compared to mine." Flora heeled off her silver stilettos. "My mother said not to worry because I could dump it when I got married." A feat she wasn't certain of accomplishing now.

"You could change it by deed poll."

"Drastic, don't you think?"

He grunted. Had she agreed with anything he said tonight? Helia pity the poor fool who fell in love with her.

"Statistics confirm both male and females are waiting longer to marry." He hid his grin behind his glass. "So you might get lucky yet."

She smiled sweetly. "So might you."

"So, you know I am a Lawyer. What do you do for a living, Flora?"

"I am a Teacher and love it." She smiled as if she had a secret. "Well most days." She sighed. "Teenagers can be so single minded, sometime."

Helia raised his brow. He had one at home always bending the rules.

"Half are great with homework and focusing." She continued. "The other half thinks it is all fun and games." Helia thoughts rushed back to the kiss he and Flora had shared.

"Your students do they ever come to you for advice?" Musa, his sister had mentioned one.

"A girl. It has something to do with her and her boyfriend."

They finished their glass of water and placed the cups onto a nearby table. Meeting each other's gaze, Helia leaned forward losing to the strong urge of his desire and chased his lips onto hers.

Stepping back, Flora blinked several times. "I should go."

They both felt an attraction- hard, fast totally unreasonable. She moved to leave, but his hand snapped out to grasp her charm bracelet wrist. Flora turned around slowly.

"I don't want you to go." Helia stood up.

Her slender throat bobbed as she swallowed. "Why?"

Helia ground out, "You know why."

"We weren't going to do this." Her words came out in a whisper.

"I changed my mind." He had no other explanation. "I think you might have too."

To test his theory, he skimmed a palm up the silken texture of her arm. When she didn't move, Helia slid that hand around her waist.

"We are totally incompatible." As if drawn by a magnet, he lowered his head to her lips.

He murmured something against her lips, "I did not intend for this to happen."

She looked both anxious and decided. "This is purely physical, right?"

"Yes it is." Helia whispered.

"We agreed. We won't pursue this. I am not what you want. You are not what I need. We have no future." Flora whispered back.

"But we can have tonight." The next kiss left his breathing ragged and left her clinging to his shirt like a buoy.

When he let her surface, she looked over his shoulder, a little amazed.

"Helia, you have a painting of three butterflies on the wall."

"Do I?" He couldn't remember.

"That's good, three white butterflies together is very good luck."

"Have you heard the saying, make love three times before dawn and your life will be long and happy?"

Flora grinned "Think that is true?"

"There is only one way to find out." Helia picked Flora up bridal style and carried her to his master bedroom.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

For the rest of the night and half the next day, Flora enjoyed Helia's extra ordinary hospitality. They didn't exchange addresses or any personal details. Exactly the way Helia and Flora wanted it. They had no future together and agreed that it was for one night only.

Over the next few weeks Flora thought often of Helia, but she tried never to dwell on his offhand suggestion of fond remembrances or mementoes. That was until one Saturday morning when, alone in her apartment's bathroom, Flora gazed at the test stick and her jaw came unhinged.

In eight months time she would be a parent. Flora crumpled back onto the pedestal seat. And, like it or not, millionaire Mr. Knightly would be one too.

* * *

Helia scowled at the Roman numeral clock above his home office. Eleven twenty on a late autumn day. His surprise visitor would soon be here. Question was…what did Flora want so many weeks after the event? The hotel had passed on her message asking him to call. Since their brief phone conversation yesterday, when she asked she had asked to meet with him here, he thought of little else. He loather wasting time, but this morning he was dressed by six, worked out by seven, after which he did nothing more than washing down endless cups of strong black coffee.

"Helia, can you spare a few dollars?" He jumped at the bright voice at his back. He spun to find his sister, dressed in worn blue jeans and a red top. Shoulder propped against his office door jam, Musa munched on a bowl of rabbit food.

Helia's arms folded over his chest. "Is that what is going to fuel your day? A handful of lettuce?"

Musa was naturally skinny already, but a person needed sustenance particularly when she was heading off to Paris, France.

Musa arched a brow. "And you have had how many cups of coffee already today?"

_'Smart Ass.'_ Helia suppressed a grin. "We were talking about you."

"I just need some things for my trip." Musa gave her famous puppy dog pout.

"Fine," Helia took out a platinum credit card. "Just don't go overboard."

"I won't, thanks bro." Musa took the card and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Remember…..home before dark."

The doorbell chimed. Musa sprang around. "I will get it."

Heartbeat slamming into overdrive, Helia strode past. "That is for me."

Musa side swiped his arm as she overtook her brother. Naturally Helia couldn't let that offence go unchallenged, and he stepped on the gas. Musa crashed against the timber as they both skidded to a stop in the foyer.

Laughing, Helia swung open the front door. Flora stood on the porch, wide-eyed and stiff. Flora had on a green mini jean shorts with a pink blouse and knee length ankle, high heel boots. Her long brunette hair was caught up into a high ponytail.

Musa wheeled in front of Helia and gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Helia squeezed his sister's shoulder. "Musa, don't be rude. This lady is here to see me."

"You know my brother?"

Flora's eyes shot wider. "Helia is your brother?"

Groaning, Musa smacked her forehead. "Now it is coming together. Helia must be the guy you have been getting all dressed up for."

Flora gave a half-shrug. "Who said I was getting dressed up for anyone?"

"The students are saying so. New clothes, make-up, even the way you walk have changed over the past couple of weeks." Musa gave a chuckle.

Helia puzzled held his hand up. "Hold up. Someone please fill me in."

Musa spoke over her shoulder. "This is Ms. Linepha, a teacher at my school."

Flora blushed. If a person had a last name to hide, Linepha was one of them worth hiding.

"You are the Ms. Linepha from school?" Helia had always imaged a sixty year old woman. Not a desirable goddess with a voluptuous body, who had left him sated and then instantly craving for more. Instead of the night they shared fading away, the memories had become stronger, until he closed his eyes to sleep.

A black Mercedes lined up with soaring pencil pines. Musa's friend, Stella Solaria popped out her head from the driver's window. "Is that you, Ms. Linepha?"

Musa walked toward the car while saying. "You two, be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Musa then got into the car and as the passenger door closed, Stella drove off. Helia swept an arm though the air, ushering his guest in.

Flora edged in across the threshold. "It's a small world. There aren't a lot of people name Knightly and I didn't put it together, till now."

He brushed it off. "It's totally understandable."

Passing a cosy sitting room the two sat down onto a black leather couch. "Flora, keeping well?" Helia asked.

"Pretty much," Flora replied. "How about you?"

"Trying to keep out of trouble," Helia answered. "When I got your message from the hotel, I was surprised."

"I hadn't plan on calling."

"Then why did you?"

"It is a little difficult to explain."

Helia tipped forward. "This a little awkward. I think we should go somewhere else for-."

He had almost said coffee, but there was no forgetting the last time he suggested it. Finally meeting his gaze, she filled in the blank. "For lunch? I am a little hungry."

Helia's thought went to Musa and her rabbit food, and then his own stomach growled.

"Sounds like you are too." Flora said.

Helia nodded in embarrassment before getting up and about to get his car keys till Flora stopped him.

* * *

**Changed Helia's sister from Rose to Musa. It would help the story to flow better.**


	4. A Trail Run

"Helia, I really need to speak to you first. I am not sure I can wait another minute more."

Helia sat down back while she sucked down a breath, but shot it back out on a nervous laugh.

"This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say." Her haunted expression…the note of concern in her voice…

Helia's stomach gripped and he slowly frowned. Was something more at work here than their night together? Was this Musa failing a subject? She had been struggling with maths, he helped her out though. Musa got a B+ last term.

Helia forced his mouth to work. "Is Musa in trouble?"

Flora chewed her full bottom lip, looking at him from beneath her thick black lashes. "Musa isn't in trouble, Helia. We are."

Helia hadn't finished expelling a huge sigh of relief before he registered the last part of her answer.

"What did you say?"

Flora sighed. "You know how we didn't leave the bedroom very much that night….or the next morning?"

Expect to go to the couch, pantry and the spa bath.

She went on. "They say condoms are not very effective." And they used a few. Helia formed the words to describe the bizarre notion in his mind. "We are pregnant?"

Flora held up some fingers and a thumb to count. "I am due in seven months."

Helia tried to take in all in. His heart was throbbing in his throat. Impossible to believe, this wasn't in his plan.

She groaned. "I know what you are thinking. You don't want this complication."

Complication? Complication!

"But I have worked it all out and you can see the baby whenever you want."

The other side of the equation popped into mind and he tamped down whirling, exploding disbelief enough to ask. "Are you okay with being a mother?"

"It was a shock at first." A small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "But yes, I want this baby." A line grew between her brows. "I know you will find someone, and soon, who will be accepting about this. After all this isn't the nineteenth century, where we would keep this kind of situation locked up in a closet. I will make sure the baby and I don't interfere with your plans."

He ran his hand though his hair. Get on with his life? His mind slid left and right like a vehicle skidding on ice.

This woman was having his baby. In seven months he would become a father but not part time. One hundred percent. A child needs a fully committed mother and father. If he knew nothing else, from raising Musa alone he knew that.

What the hell could he do? He couldn't marry her.

Flora's voice reached him though the haze. "It is a lot to take in, I know. But I have looked into it. As soon as I take maternity leave and find wonderful child minding options that are available for when I get back to work, so it will just be a matter of getting settled into a routine."

Helia eased out a breath as the news started to sink in. Regaining strength, he waved a hand. "No need for that. You won't have to work."

She would stay home with the baby. Their baby.

"Thank you," She said softly. "I know you want to help out financially. But I want to go back to work. I will not give up teaching. It will be an adjustment sure. But we will be fine."

Helia grimaced at the queasy feeling in his gut. One half of him wanted to jump for joy. He created a little human being. After the recent demise of a two year relationship, he harboured niggling doubts that was even possible.

"You are right. We are going to be fine." Helia said.

Relieved, Flora exhaled. "I thought you might hit the roof. You seemed so black and white about everything. The need to be in control…." She let it go and smiled. "So now that's out and settled, let's get a bite to eat. I am thinking pasta with warm crusty bread and chocolate ice-cream."

He had heard about pregnant woman. With their erratic mood swings as well as cravings. Hormones on top of stubbornness and sparring.

"Okay, after lunch we will visit some jewellery stores."

Flora's brow pinched. "Sorry, you lost me."

"When two people get engaged, they need to choose a ring." Helia explained.

Eyes shot wide open, she shot to her feet. Helia pushed up too.

"Engaged?" She asked. "Helia, I think you are forgetting something."

He racked his brain and then, understanding, took her hand and signed away the rest of his life.

"Flora, marry me?"

Flora laughed. "Absolutely not."

"Of course you will marry me. You are carrying my child."

"If you have forgotten your list, I haven't. We won't work together and we both agreed."

"This changes things."

"How?" Flora asked.

"We have the baby to consider."

"I am thinking about the baby."

"This is not funny, Flora."

"Do you see me laughing?" She yelled.

"I will grant you this is far from ideal. But surely you want the child to have a father?"

"He or she will. I just don't want a husband."

Teeth clenched. Helia examined the ground and rubbed his forehead. He needed a strategy.

"Stop and consider the benefits." Helia lowered his voice. "Have you forgotten how compatible we are in bed?"

She coughed out a dry laugh. "Sex is supposed to fix things? No way."

"I can provide well for the both of you."

"You can do that without tying any knots."

"This is non-negotiable."

Flora shook her head, bemused. "It's started already."

Helia held off from rolling his eyes. _'Here we go.'_ He thought. "What's started?"

"Having your boundaries and opinions forced upon me. I have my own mind, Helia. I have my own dreams and the never included saying yes to a loveless marriage."

That last sentence echoed his deeper conviction entirely.

"We need to make this work for the baby's sake."

"It would be a mistake to even try."

"I will make this work." Helia said.

"Just like my parents thought it would work for them?"

He tried to keep his voice even. "What about your parent?"

""My parents only married because they were having me. My father was determined to do the right thing. My mother didn't want to get pregnant but, seeing she was, she decided my father was it. But they weren't in love and love certainly never grew. As far back as I can remember I have been the mediator. I thought if I found the right guy and lived happily ever after, somehow I could make their mistake half right."

Helia's throat swelled. His parents loved him and Musa. "I am sure they don't think of you as a mistake."

She slid him a look. "I am talking about them getting married for the sake of their child."

Helia rolled his shoulder back. "What if they married and been happy?"

Her grin said she was unconvinced.

A light bulb went off in his head. "I have another idea."

"Does it involve food? Cause it's the only one I like so far." Flora said.

"How about we do a trail run? We live together for three months." He implied. "If that doesn't work then we will go our separate ways and go with your idea."

"Three months?"

She was cracking.

Flora sighed. "Helia, where on your list is love?"

"As of today I have a new list."

Her mouth twisted together. "Is that supposed to make me feel better? Because it doesn't."

"Then let's try this." Helia leaned down to meet Flora's lips for a kiss.


	5. Better Judgement

Flora was still reeling when she and Helia arrived at the restaurant half an hour later. She was having this man's baby. Consequently he was determined to marry her. She couldn't think of anything more trilling or more self destructive.

At the restaurant's entrance, a young male dressed all in black, moved forward. With a broad smile, he nodded in welcome.

"Would you prefer a table inside or out today?"

Helia said, "Outside," at the same time she said, "Inside."

Flora shot Helia an incredulous look. "That southerly wind is icy."

He inhaled deeply. "It's refreshing."

She looked up to study the grey clouds clutched overhead. Hunching her shoulders, she sighed. "Do I look like I am suited for the cold weather?"

Helia served her one of the persuasive looks she remembered so well. "They have the patio heaters going." He ran a finger down her arm. "If that is not enough, I could keep you warm."

Her body screamed at her to say yes, to give in. For so long Flora quietly dreamed of him overwhelming her with his unique brand of passion, but she meant what she said earlier.

Helia was indeed dangerous. If she was to keep her pledge to remain strong and assertive, rather than endlessly compliant, he was precisely the kind of dominant proud male she must avoid. A little late now granted, but damage control was still available. She would not fall for his smooth talk and ways, then submit to marriage.

In this day and age women had options and opportunities. No one needed to tie themselves to a loveless marriage for security's sake or anything else. Her baby was better living alone with her than growing up in a house with two parents who couldn't agree on anything. She simply couldn't put the child though the same ordeal she endured long ago. Flora would never forget how she tried to shut her ears to the quarrels that had risen up the stairs late at night, when her parents thought she was asleep. So why was she even considering Helia's suggestion of a three month trail?

A cold breeze blasted her face. She addressed the man. "Inside table, thank you."

The young man hesitated, but when Helia nodded, he collected two menus from a lectern and showed them through the wooden beamed archway into an area that exuded an authentic old world charm. A casual dark timber bar occupied the far corner of the low ceilinged cosy room. Fresh flowers adorned settings dressed with green and red tablecloths. But the ochre back wall caught her eye. It was dedicated to family photographs.

Flora knew the advantages of being an only child no sharing bedrooms, televisions or parents but at times it could also be lonely.

She thanked the man as he retracted her carved wooden chair. Settling in, she set down her bag and, hands on the table, absently played with her bracelet's three-leaf clover charm. After Helia removed his jacket, he shunted in his chair. The light reflected off one of Flora's charms and hit his eyes.

He blinked down at her waist. "Who gave you that lucky bracelet? A favourite kooky aunt?"

Flora bristled at kooky. She lean back as a maitre d' laid a napkin on her lap. "I brought it myself, just before the wedding."

"And you haven't taken it off since?"

Actually, the clasp is stuck."

"I see."

Once they ordered and the maitre d' had returned with the food, Flora couldn't seem to focus on it.

"How do you think Musa will react when she hears the news?" Flora asked.

"I have only heard her speak in glowing terms of Ms. Linpeha. Seems you have fans everywhere."

"What say we go back to pretending I don't have a last name?"

Helia approving nod seemed to convey a deeper meaning, and for the first time she wondered about her first and his last names.

_Flora Knightly?_

"Musa will most likely throw a party when she hears she is soon to be an aunt. Musa always loved babies." Helia answered.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A voice said from behind.

Wondering Flora swung around in her seat. Her heart jack-knifed to her throat as a rush of disbelief and panic hurtled through her nervous system.

"What's she doing here?" She hissed, spinning back. Her eyes narrowed. "Did you set this up?"

He kept his attention on the new arrival. "No, I didn't." Pushing back his chair, he stood to address pretty Krystal who had spotted them from the entrance.

Flora and Krystal had known each other for a long time but consider their relationship as acquaintances more than a friendship.

Finger and thumb to his temple, Helia feigned a poor memory.

"Do we know each other?" He snapped his fingers. "Of course. The wedding." He spoke to Flora. "You know each other, don't you, sweetheart?"

Flora felt each concur of herself fold in on the other. This was an important, never to be repeated moment in her life, in which Krystal and her tactless remarks could play no part. She could throttle Mr. Theatrical for instigating an encore to their exit that night. But, to be fair, she couldn't snub Serenity in this barely populated condensed setting. Perhaps taking the advantage and facing her insecurities head-on wasn't such a bad idea.

Finding her new, less mousy self, Flora rotated towards Krystal.

"Krystal!" She exclaimed. "I didn't you visited this side of town."

Her expression was a study of curiosity. Krystal glided over. She smelled great. Looked great. That white designer dress looked sensational against her spray tan and glossy red, perfectly ironed mane.

Krystal barely acknowledged Flora before offering her hand to Helia. An admiring smile graced her lips. "I remember your departure very well, but I don't believe we have actually met."

Helia accepted Krystal's hand. "Time we did."

Flora held her breath.

'_Don't you dare say too much.'_ She thought.

"Helia Knightly." He gazed down at Flora. "Flora and I were just about to enjoy a leisurely lunch. We missed breakfast." He grin exuded charm. "You know how it is."

Krystal arched a brow and considered Flora. A beat too late she laughed, as if she understood perfectly. "You met for the first time at the wedding?"

Helia leant in towards Krystal. "Do you believe in fate?"

"I think so…yes." She said, a little breathlessly.

"So do I." He looked at Flora with adoring eyes and she rolled hers. He winked just for her, and then spoke to the attentive Krystal. "Care to join us?"

Krystal chewed her lip, as if considering, but shook her head. "I am meeting someone. But we can catch up at my party next month."

She slid a considering look Flora's way. Flora grinned.

"I am sure I put your invitation in the mail…" Krystal said.

"You might have. I can't remember if I have seen it."

"No problem. I will drop off another."

Helia tipped his head. "I look forward to seeing you there."

As Krystal moved off, slim hips swaying, Helia grinned across at Flora.

"I am surprised you didn't swoop me up and twirl me around your head on one hand."

He reclaimed his seat. "If only I had thought of that sooner."

She tried to frown, but secretly she would have enjoyed the show. Helia certainly had a serious concrete side, but he could be the best of fun, too.

His warm hand folded over hers, and a tingling flash sped up her limbs. "Now talk to me."

The deep rumble of his words turned that tingling into a potent effervescent swirl that reached and then burrowed into her core. She battled to maintain an ambivalent expression. It would be safer to retract her hand. And she would in just a minute.

"I was saying that if I agree to the three month thing…"

He nodded, moving closer.

She shivered at his intoxicating proximity and sucked down a breath. "No sex will be involved."

"Is there some problem? A complication?"

"Not the kind you are thinking of. The baby would be fine."

Nodding he moved closer still. She hurried on. "I want you to know I don't believe our living together will change my mind that marriage is any kind of option. If we were any other couple you would agree this is a hopeless cause."

He dismissed her with a flick of his free hand. "No need to go into that. Point is you are giving us the chance our baby deserves." His thumb grazed the back of her hand and smoulder swirl in her stomach spirally lower. "To give us the very best chance there can be no question. Sex is in."

She shook her head. "I won't back down on this. Making love will only muddy the issue."

"The issue being whether we can make a decent and happy home for our child."

Her heart thumped low in her chest. When he said it like that. Her hands clenched into fists on her lap. Hell, he was a lawyer, a master manipulator. If anyone knew how to work a topic, Helia did. But she was up to the challenge. A lawyer might think he was omnipotent, but a teacher possessed the power to shape the future. Recovering her bearings, she shored up her line of defence. "You are just trying to confuse me."

"Think about it," he said in a deep, tolerant tone. "We are practically strangers, yet bonded in an irreversible way. Clearly we need to know each other better. What better way than to pick up where we left off… where we got along best?"

"No way," Flora hissed. "There are other ways to go about it than having sex."

Helia sighed.

"Musa is leaving on for her trip to France in two weeks. Yesterday after class she asked it if I would go to the airport to see her off. That would be a good time to start our _'living together'_clock. But no contact with each other till then." She added in an undertone, "I have a lot to organize and get my mind around."

"Agreed." Helia leant forward to seal their arrangement with a kiss. Flora inserted a hand between their mouths. "No touching. Did you miss the part where we agreed on the intimacy issue?"

He captured her hand and eased it aside. "Kiss me, it might jog my memory?"

Before she could protest, he gently cupped her nape and pulled her close. His lips grazed over hers, lingering long enough for her heartbeat to hammer.

When his mouth parted, and the warm, wet tip of his tongue touched hers, she somehow found the wherewithal to break away.

"Never forget that I am doing this against my better judgement."

He flicked out his napkin and laid it in his lap. "Thank God your better judgement is wrong."

* * *

**I will update the three remaining Winx stories that are left before calling it quits on writing. It's not anyone's fault but my own. My stories are getting lame and it's my fault that not a lot of people like it.**


	6. Heated Discussion

Two weeks later, Flora smiled into Musa's wide blue eyes and held tight to the teenager's boned fingers.

"Don't look so worried. We are only a phone call away." Flora reassured her.

"I don't think I have ever been more excited in my life." Musa managed to form a smile.

More appealingly masculine than ever, Helia stepped into their circle. "Two months in France will be an unforgettable adventure."

Flora dragged her eyes from Helia to Musa who was dressed in soft blue jeans and a comfortable red shirt.

Helia cupped Musa's shoulder. "If you have problems with your host family, you know your teacher will sort it out in no time."

"Yeah, whatever. The few weeks will go be quickly, right?" Musa looked over to at Helia.

"We have travelled before. Believe me, those weeks will fly."

Flora watched as the two siblings bonded before the flight. As agreed, she and Helia hadn't seen each other over the previous fourteen days. This morning, when he collected her from the apartment, as arranged via a phone conversation the week before, the over whelming sense of attraction and temptation had been too strong she had image seeing sparks when they touched.

Helia spoke to Musa. "They are ready to go through." He realized that the children were getting ready to go in. "Remember to eat a decent breakfast and stay away from any French boys."

Musa waved as she joined some girls moving though the gate which led to the waiting lounge. "I will send you a post card once I reach."

Helia waved back. "Bon voyage! Phone when you get there."

Musa curved a hand around her mouth as she disappeared from the view. "I think you two look really cool together."

With Musa gone, Helia and Flora each exhaled then shared a look. "Guess it's just you and me." She said.

As they set off down the wide, now less crowded thoroughfare, Flora trembled inside. Tonight would be the first they spend together. In Helia's house. Alone. She stepped onto a stretch of motorised walkway. Strolling alongside, Helia took a few seconds to realise he had lost his companion. As he stopped in his tracks, Flora put on a sad face, waved good bye. And let the walkway carry her farther.

Helia's eyes flashed, before he pushed up his sleeves, took a running leap and scissor-jumped over the rail, landing just behind her. Outrageously surprised, she laughed as he steadied himself, and then squealed when he pulled her close and said, "You can't get rid of me that easily. I was the regional high jump champion four years running."

His mouth inches from hers and for one crazy moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Not a good start for her pledge to reject his charm. Flora smoothed back and asked, "Have you done any travelling?"

Helia stepped back but remain close. "Some. What about you?"

"Not yet. But I really want to see the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben…..I want to see it all."

"Not for a couple more months though. You won't be going on any planes till after the baby is born." He placed a hand on her belly. "There might be a risk of premature labour."

"Isn't it only from the thirty six weeks?" A teacher at Flora's school, had been pregnant last year, and done the research.

"We can't be too careful in your condition."

Flora saved her complaints for later. Ten minutes later they were seated in his black soft top. Helia checked over his shoulder, slotted the gearstick into reverse, and backed out of the park.

"So, when do I get to meet your family? I would expect that they will want an introduction to the father of their grandchild."

"No rush. They are a couple hours' drive from here."

Helia gave her a curious glare as he steered out into the traffic. "We will have to do something about that. I will be happy to there when you break the news that we're getting married."

"Haven't you been listening to me? There is not going to be a wedding, for us."

"I disagree."

"Are all lawyers so arrogant?"

"Are all teachers this hard-headed?"

Flora felt a rush of disappointment fall though her. They are barely alone for fifteen minutes and were already having disagreements. "You are so frustrating."

"I meant what I said to Krystal the other day." Helia said. "I believe in fate. We will be married because it was meant to be."

"That's a line. Thought you weren't superstitious?"

"Fate isn't superstition. It's science. What happens in our lives was always meant to be. I was involved with a woman for two years. I wasn't ready to settle down. She was. She thought if she got pregnant it would change my mind. She broke it off last year and didn't believe I was capable of giving her a family. Although she led me to believe otherwise, she hadn't taken the pill for over a year."

Flora said, "She tried to get pregnant without telling you?"

"Yes, apparently her biological clock was ticking. My ex's cousin had gone though IVF deal for years." He continued. "So she saw how effective it was and bailed out of our barren relationship while she could."

Flora predicted how he must have felt. Changing the subject she said, "Krystal's invitation came in the mail." Taking out the rectangular invite and put on a snooty voice. "You are invited to Krystal's Hollywood or Bust cocktail party. It is tomorrow night. What should we go as?"

"How about Tarzan and Jane or James Bond and you could be the girl that holds my gun." Helia suggested as she took out another letter. "What's that?" He became curious.

"It's a note from the principal. He found out that I am pregnant from his daughter and wants to know what I am going to do, since the school frowns upon single mothers teaching at the school. I am not worried, he can't terminate my employment. The days when teachers resign due to personal circumstances or marriage are long gone."

Helia's face hardens. "I will talk to him and either way, you can tell them as soon as possible to keep their job."

"Why would I do that?"

"You don't need it." Helia stopped the vehicle in front of an ice-cream shop. Locking it off, the two got out and when inside."I told you already that I would look after you and the baby."

"And I told you that I love my job and I like the school."

"You would like been a lady of leisure just as well." Helia and Flora stopped in front of the cashier.

"I worked hard through college. I love teaching, it makes a difference. A lot of my friends are teachers there. That is a huge part of my life and I would never give it up."

"Only if the principal forces you to."

Her heart smacked against her ribcage. "Then I will get another teaching position."

"We will see." Helia said. After choosing a flavour the two ordered a chocolate ice cream for Flora while Helia had vanilla. They soon walked over to an empty table and seat around it facing each other.

Flora wanted to work. The last thing she needed was to feel indebted to him, or reliant upon his charity. She knew that the next three months were going to be a challenge, since neither would back down.

Flora thought, _'How does Musa summed up Helia's way of thinking?'_

I make the rules you follow them. Weeks ago she had decided to follow her own path and rules and there is no way in hell someone like Helia Knightly was going to change her mind.


	7. The Party

"You're a late person, aren't you?" Flora frowned at the analogue clock on the dashboard as Atem navigated the western suburb streets.

It was Eight-forty-five. Krystal's invitation had said seven.

"Sometimes." Helia replied. Flora refrained from exhaling heavily.

Late people drove her insane.

"Don't you have to meet with clients and be in court at specific times?" She asked. "Surely you can't be late for appointments?"

"I compensate."

"How? You make excuses? Buy gifts?"

Helia flicked her a got-it-covered look. "I set my electronic reminder to go off thirty minutes before time. I also set my watch seven minutes early."

"You don't get mixed up?"

He turned the wheel. "Never."

Flora thought about pointing out how crazy it all sounded. Then again if she had a right to be herself, she guessed he did too. This trail wasn't supposed to be about right or wrong, but rather the grey area in between. Not that she didn't have any real faith that two people as different as her and Helia were could find enough space to make a go of marriage.

Minutes later they found parking space within walking distance from Krystal's single-storey brick house. Flora got out of the car wearing a cheetah print loin cloth with a matching halter top. Helia got out as well wearing only a cheetah print loin cloth.

As Flora and Helia walked to the house, the brunette asked, "How do I look?"

"Very sexy." Helia smiled. She blushed slightly.

Looking at Helia she had to admit that he looked sexy considering that the only part of him that was covered was his member.

Reaching the door, Helia knocked. The door opened to reveal Krystal wearing a Pocahontas outfit.

"My John Smith couldn't make it." She acknowledged Flora briefly. "Mind if I borrow yours?"

"The name is Helia Knightly." He reminded her politely.

"Helia Knightly. Of course." Krystal's white moccasins and endless tanned legs made way as she gestured them through into her party.

"Care for a cup of my special fruit punch, Helia?" Krystal asked.

Helia's smile managed to be both dazzling and thin. "I am sure Flora would enjoy one too."

Purely for Krystal's sake, she gave Atem a private smile. "We did work up quite a thirst this afternoon, didn't we, honey? You know with the activates."

Helia's brows lifted. It was first in surprise, then in approval. He didn't need any more encouragement.

"Darling, you promised not to mention that once we got here." He turned to their hostess. "Thank you, Krystal. Punch would be great. I am rather dry."

As they moved off, Krystal stopped and held a hand out to Flora. "Coming?"

"No, thank you. Helia looked so forward to catching up with you, Krystal." She blew a kiss to him. "I will see you later."

Above a knowing half-grin, his eyes shot playful draggers as Krystal dragged him.

Left alone, Flora inhaled the aroma of the hot finger food doing the rounds, and then looked around at the crowd. Rearranging her peignoir and smiled. Helia was the kind of man most women dreamed about. He was completely and irrevocably masculine. He was confident to the point of arrogance but she felt an attraction to him. Flora couldn't help thinking that Helia felt the same way about her.

From behind, a set of hands swept over her eyes and Flora jumped. She pulled them off and spun around to see a girl with red hair hidden beneath a thirties style black wig.

"Bloom!" She said.

Bloom circled her. "Yes girl, it's me. Oh my gosh, Flora. Look at you! Looks like you lost a lot of weight."

Flora smiled. "I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"

"I am doing pretty well." Bloom smiled. Placing her hand on the brunette's shoulder, she indicated to Krystal and Helia. "Do you see guy with Krystal? He is so handsome."

"Yes, he is." Flora smiled.

"He is not as handsome as Sky though." Bloom remarked. "Flora, he is so checking you out. The way he is looking at you, it's like he is in love with you."

Flora looked at Helia to see him gazing, sweetly at her. She blushed. "You think so? Helia is amazing and I am in love with him."

Bloom looked puzzled. "He is your boyfriend?" Flora nodded. "The way how Krystal is drooling over him, it would look like she has a thing for him."

"She doesn't have a chance." Flora tried to believe that. The question of if Helia really loved her still lingered in her mind.

A few seconds later the two saw as Helia glanced towards them with a cup of water in his right hand. Reaching Bloom and Flora, Helia handed the brunette the cup.

"It smelt like the punch was spiked. I hope you don't mind water." Helia stated.

"No, I don't." Flora shook her head, taking the cup. "Helia, this is my old friend from college, Bloom Peters."

"Hello Bloom." Helia extended his hand to her. "I am Helia Knightly, Flora's boyfriend."

The brunette blushed. She didn't think they put a title on their relationship.

Her heart felt like it skipped a beat. _'I love Helia but does he really love me? If I didn't get pregnant, would he still want to be around me? Would he look at me as an irreplaceable treasure? Would he truly see me as anything more than the mother of his child?' _

Helia carried Flora out of her deep thought with a simple kiss on the lips.

She gladly returned it. It lasted for only a few seconds before they parted.

Bloom saw as Flora and Helia gave each other a loving smile. She saw and now knew that the two loved each other deeply.


	8. Two Disagreements

One month and a day after the costume party, Flora stood looking over the Iguana's cage, at the local Park Zoo.

There were two disagreements that lingered. One of them was about Bloom and Sky's upcoming wedding. Flora got an invite and it would be on the other side of the country. Flora RSVP that she would be attending since it would be within her last three months of pregnancy. Helia wasn't against her going to the wedding but rather her mode of transportation. She made plans to take a plane there while Helia suggested driving even though it would take hours longer to reach there.

The other was on whether Flora should sleep upstairs or downstairs been one of them. Helia wanted the brunette to stay downstairs because of safety issues while Flora put her foot down with wanting to stay upstairs.

Ultimately Helia got his way and Flora stayed in one of the downstairs bedrooms.

She didn't regret giving in to Helia's request that she move downstairs.

It would be arrogance on her part to say she did. And, to be fair, after their talk and make up that morning he'd been on his best behaviour. So much so, she begun to wonder whether miracles did happen and destiny had in fact shone its light on both of them.

But it was early days yet. Surely a leopard didn't change its spots? A man of Helia's determined and uncompromising character didn't turn over a new leaf. Each day when they said goodnight, and she curled up in her bed alone, she told herself, _Wait a little longer and the bombshells will start falling again._

Every day she waited for the former Helia to return. Whistling, Helia retuned with two bottled waters. He set one upon the waist high fence and, smiling at an Iguana and alert upright posture, opened the other bottle and handed it over. Sipping on her water, Flora wondered again at Helia's new found restraint with regard to trying to seduce her. Was this self discipline part of a calculated game to have her crumple beneath the incessant craving and beg him to take her in his arms?

If that were indeed the case, all she could say was…it was working. Whenever he smiled that certain sexy way, or strode around in front of her in nothing more than a towel and foam upon his face, she had to call her body to heel. Unfortunately it never listened.

After quenching her thirst, she recapped her bottle, and Helia turned to her, she said. "We should be leaving now."

He checked the time. "Then we better get a move on. They'll be closing soon."

As they walked Helia asked, "Any word from the principal this week?"

Almost everyone has heard of Flora's pregnancy, and knowing the principal had a middle aged view on life especially about a woman who was single and knocked up, he would want to have a word with her.

"I must have been mistaken." She said, stopping to read a direction chart to make sure they were on the right path. "He still doesn't seem to know anything about the pregnancy."

"But he'll need to soon."

Irrespective of how well things had been going between them, her hackles quivered.

They'd been though this. "I don't want to hide it. I just don't feel a need to blurt it to the world."

Changing the topic, Helia asked, "What were you looking up on the net last night? You shut down the page when I came into the study."

Flora quashed a jab of embarrassment and twisted her mouth. "Sorry. I can't remember."

He laughed. "You look as guilty now as you did then." He gave her the evil eye. "You weren't tinkering with any naughty sites, were you?"

"No." She said firmly.

Flora was looking up on pregnancy and what usually happens in the second trimester.

Helia nudged again. "Anything you want to share, Flora? I am all ears."

"It's just information on pregnancy."

"I feel as though I am pulling teeth." Helia said. "Will you tell me what you were researching, or do I get worried?"

She inhaled deeply. "Fluctuating hormones." Flora knew she ought to zip her lip now, but didn't. "Some women experience a phenomenon where their sex drive increases in the second trimester. Husbands usually complain that they can't keep up."

"You don't have to worry about that, I can keep up." Helia grinned.

Flora blushed. "Yeah right." She stopped walking. Helia mimicked her move.

"If you won't say it then I will, Flora. We want each other," He told her. "We are not children. Nothing is wrong or bad with feeling strong physical attraction towards a person you care about."

Flora's heartbeat skipped, and then she smiled. He cared about her? As much as she had come to care for him?

Helia murmured against her crown.

"Here is something to think about. What if we had sex two or more times and the sparks die? Shouldn't we find out whether the physical attraction is long term?"Flora asked.

"We need to check those waters out thoroughly." Helia continued to grin. "Very, very thoroughly."

"Helia?" Flora said.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I get the picture." She smiled.

Her arms gradually linked around his neck, and he gathered her in for a passionate kiss.

When the kiss ended, Helia's breathing was laboured, his voice thick.

"Flora, I might not believe in black cats or lucky charms, but I do believe our night together wasn't a mistake. This isn't a mistake. I want you."

He stole another penetrating kiss that melted the last of her resistance before reluctantly drawing away. His smiled was soft. "Let's go home."

Their arms looped around each other's belt as they left the zoo.

Flora wanted to take her heart in Helia's confidence. But that annoying part of her which wasn't affected by the raging hormones niggled and nagged her all the way home.

Whether or not she had a say in it, ultimately Helia had got his own way. As of tonight, his bed was her bed.

* * *

"Drop the rob, but only if your naked." Helia said.

Freshly emerged from a steamy shower after their day at the zoo, Flora shivered at the sound of his deep, masculine voice.

Moving to the bedroom, Helia's hooded gaze became clear, so too did his hungry smile.

Making his way closer to her, he clashed his mouth onto hers. Impatient, greedy…she happily submitted to the magic of his kiss. As their kiss evolved, he urged her to follow as he backed up. His tongue was tickling a responsive patch on her neck.

"Can you make love to me till dawn?" Flora moaned as the kiss ended. "Have you forgotten my raging hormones? I might just run you ragged."

"Trust me, I can keep up." Helia reassured her. He had never felt so complete in his life. She was his again, and would be from this night forward. They belonged together, and he would make certain nothing and no one ever tore them apart.

* * *

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, and then sighed long and loud. "That was good."

"If that was good, I can't wait for fantastic." He held her tighter. Looking on her face, he asked, "Something up?"

She paused before taking a deep breath. "What do you want more than anything?" She dropped a warm kiss at the base of his throat and looked into his eyes.

He covered her hand with his, and in a solemn voice told her the truth. "I want to keep this child, our child, safe and always under my care."

"What does that mean? You want to give up your job to be a full time caregiver?"

He chuckled. He loved her sense of humor. "That's not exactly it."

"Do you want to come home knowing your wife has cared for your baby and house?"

Helia paused. He knew this was a trick question. "What about childcare? Nannies?

"Maybe you would be prepared to work twenty hours instead of sixty?"

Was she serious? He squeezed her hand. "We just made love. I don't want to argue."

"I am addressing an issue. We need to address this now!" Flora said. "I want to show you something." Moving her hand from beneath his, she made a fist and presented him with an elevated view of the closed pinky end. "See the line between the creases of my hand and curled little finger?"

He looked closer. "No, but anyway…"

"That indicates how many children I will have," She said. "I have one line, which means one child."

'_Oh, come on, now.'_ He thought. Helia moved her hand and sat up. "I don't believe that old wives' tale, and neither do you."

Flora covered herself with a nearby robe and sat up too. "What if I only want one child? What if I want my career, just like you do? How many children would you like, Helia? And don't dare say triplets."

"I want two children. But I will focus on this one. If he is born healthy, I will be happy."

"But Helia-."

He tackled her with a silencing kiss. They fell back on the bed, and soon her resistance had melted into acceptance.

As the caress eased and their lips parted, Helia was gripped by the almighty urge to say... I love you.

_No! Way too soon._ And if he didn't believe it then why would she.

Looking into her big jade eyes, he felt a heat beginning to build up and the want turned into a need. Was he falling in love for the first time? More importantly, was Flora falling for him?

He curved his hand around her crown and slanted his mouth over hers again. Not too hard, nor too soft, but hopefully just right.

* * *

**One more chapter left to go. Can honestly say that this has been one of my better stories. **

**On to other news. I promised that I would make a squeal to 'Please Forgive Me' and 'Worlds Apart' and don't like breaking my promises so I will be doing them. Just wanted to know which one should go up first. Don't be afraid to let me know. **


	9. Changes

One month later, Musa was home from France, Helia was still playing nice and Flora had actually begun to think about diamond rings and a white dress. Not that Helia was aware of and she wasn't about to tell him. She was daydreaming about Helia wrapping his arms around her and saying the three little words she longed for and needed to hear.

The door slammed shut, beginning Flora out of her thoughts. It was five p.m. and Atem was home earlier than. When she first moved in, she wouldn't believe she'd be standing in Helia's kitchen playing wife. Flora still wasn't certain she believed it.

They were yet to work out the dinner thing. Helia liked the home cook thing while Flora liked take out. But in all cooking wasn't a big deal. And Helia would get a big laugh whenever she was in an old fashion apron.

Helia strode into the kitchen, his face looked very upset. The scowl on his face said he wanted to punch anything that moved. Dropping his case by the table, he crossed behind the behind and kissed her.

"I missed you today." He murmured. "And you look very sexy in that."

Flora was about to ask what's wrong when he spun away and grabbed a banana from the china fruit bowl. He cast a look round. "Where is Musa?"

"Your sister is upstairs, doing homework."

"Homework on a Friday night? You teachers don't cut them any slack. They only landed in the country a few days ago."

They had collected Musa at the airport on Wednesday. She was exhausted. On the drive home Helia had explained that Flora would be spending a lot of time around the house. Musa just said, "Excellent!"

"Why don't you take a night off from cooking and let's order take out?" Helia suggested.

"Take out? You hate it!"

"But you don't." He hugged her waist. "We could snuggle under the blanket and watch a football match." Flora gave him an alarming look. "Of course I am sure there is a romantic-comedy that I would be happy to sit with you and watch."

He was being so considerate. What was she suppose to do? He hated romantic-comedy and she hated football. But she wouldn't give up the chance to snuggle with the man of her dreams. Over the past few months Flora knew she was in love with him.

Today's pile of mail caught his eye. He collected the stash. "What did the principal say today?" He asked.

"He didn't ask for my resignation but he did say that he heard about my…situation from another teacher, and looked forward to hearing about a wedding."

Helia lowered the envelopes. "What did you tell him?"

Flora groaned. What was she going to tell him? She loved teaching. However she had fallen for Helia. She was smitten by everything about him.

"Hey, guys." Musa breezed in. "Has he got you cooking again? I say strike!"

"Musa." Helia said, "We need to have a talk about Flora and I. You know Flora and I have been seeing a lot of each other?"

"Yeah, so?" Musa had a seat.

"We like each other a lot."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Musa said sarcastically.

"So much, in fact…" He took a moment. "Well we are having a baby."

Flora closed her eyes. She heard Musa gasp, then exclaimed, "You are kidding!"

"We are due early next year."

"That's the coolest thing I have heard. I am going to be an aunt and go to college the same year." Musa got up and embraced Flora. At least Musa had accepted it, but how would the rest of the school would?

* * *

It's been two months since Musa came back and she was thinking of ways to tell Helia she had a boyfriend. Ever since their parents died Helia basically took over the position of been the over protective parent, who believes that once you're a teen, you will have sex and pin a baby on him, to support.

When everyone at the school found out about the pregnancy they were excited. Flora was happy, she thought they wouldn't have liked it with she been unwed.

Helia walked into the kitchen and asked, "Flora, where is Musa? She is supposed to be home by now!" He glanced at a clock to see seven.

"I don't know." Flora took a seat. "Helia, Musa is a big girl now and can take care of herself."

"No, she cannot! Musa is my responsibility, and is under my care!"

"Helia, she is sixteen and…"

"No!" Helia roared.

The door opened and Musa stepped though. Entering the kitchen she saw the pissed off Helia and asked, "What's the matter?"

"What's the matter?" Helia exclaimed. "The problem is that you are supposed to be here two hours ago. Where the heck were you?"

"I was with my…my," Musa took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I was with my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? Musa, you can't have a boyfriend. You supposed to be focused on school. You can't have any boyfriend till I am old or died!" Helia yelled.

"Helia, that's been unfair! I am not doing anything sexually with him!" Musa cried.

"I don't care! You will call him this instance and break up."

"Helia!" Flora stepped in. "Musa is capable of having a boyfriend."

"Stay out of this!" Helia said.

"No I will not! Musa is able to go out with however she pleases! There is no harm in that."

"Yes there is."

"Helia!" Musa yelled. "I love him!"

"I was your age once. I am sure you think you do."

Flora got up and set a protective arm around Musa. "That's enough, Helia."

"You bet it's enough." Musa pulled away. "I don't have to follow your stupid rules, Helia. I am sick to death of them!"

"Rules are necessary. Rules are about order and safety."

"They are your rules. Not mine. And I am not going to feel like a prisoner anymore." Musa ran off towards the door.

Helia smacked his forehead. "She is going to run off and have a baby or two. I will be a grandfather before I am thirty-five."

Despite it all, Flora grinned. _'Grandfather? He meant uncle…'_

"You should trust Musa enough to hope she will make the right, informed decisions." She suggested.

He took a moment to accept that. "I don't want to talk about it! She has heard enough and seen enough. Next thing I know Musa will think it's totally acceptable to go and get pregnant."

Flora felt a chill crept down her spine. Was that what Helia thought? That she planned to conceive that night? She began to wonder if he was ever in love with her, as she loved him.

Just like Musa, Flora wasn't going to be dependent on Helia and his rules. She wanted her opinion to matter. Darn it, she wanted to matter and matter to a man who loved her.

Flora went for her coat and head outside, hoping to find a taxi.

"Flora, we were talking." Helia's voice boomed after her. She was done talking.

Stopping, Flora threw her hands up. "We've been kidding ourselves, Helia. We were kidding ourselves right from the start. We are great in bed, but that's about it. I am glad we tried. But I am not going to force myself on you, and I will not allow you to force your rules onto me." A hot tear slid down her cheek. "It's better that the baby has parents who live separately than a married couple who disagree all the time."

Helia stopped in front of her. A hand rushed though his hair, leaving it in mess. "We have the same ethics and moral code."

"So you don't want more than one partner, you would never cheat or steal and would rather save a living being than see them die. That's great, but those don't apply to us here, tonight, now." Another tear trailed down her face. "You have tried to keep Musa pegged in, but you have only pushed her away. And I can't be the dutiful wife if you try to do the same to our child. I would end up hating you."

"We could never hate each other." He brought her into him. "We are a family."

"I want to be a part of a family. Our family but that's not enough to throw away my principles and pride." Flora glanced to see Musa, talking on the phone. "Your sister needs you." She told him. "And in a loving, supportive way or don't bother." She squirmed out of his arms.

"This isn't over, Flora."

"Yes, it is! Helia stop holding on to something that won't work. Please let me go." Flora walked away.

* * *

One month later, Helia picked up the phone for with seemed like the hundredth time that night. That seemed to equal the number of mistakes he made with Flora.

One. He had seduced her when he gave his word he wouldn't.

Two. He had talked her into living with him.

Three. He didn't respect her decisions about the baby enough to listen. With the stairs, air travel and continuing work.

He treated Flora like Musa. But she wasn't a child anymore. Heck neither was Musa.

Mistake number four. Not acknowledging that his baby sister was now a young adult. It was hard, but he'd mended his fences with Musa and accepted her boyfriend… Riven.

Gazing at the phone, he wanted to call her. After the argument, Flora had stormed off and had asked Musa to collected her things so that she wouldn't have to come across Helia. Musa understood all too well.

Helia sighed. What was he to do? He had sent flowers, shown up on her doorstep. Placing the phone down Helia walked outside and stumbled across a kitten.

Thinking back to what Flora said pat a cat's head three times for good luck or was it bad luck? Taking a chance he kneeled down and pat its head. Then a smile came across Helia's face, he knew what to do, but was going to need a little more than a little luck to succeed.

* * *

Flora sat watching the happy couples dance and laugh around the wedding reception floor. Flora groaned. She had never felt more like crying in her life. She flew all the way across the country for her friend's wedding. Though horrible to admit, the only joy she knew right now was feeling her baby move inside her. She missed Helia; she loved him, so desperately and deeply. Some mornings she could barely drag herself out of bed.

The only up side apart from having Helia's baby was that she could still see Musa five days a week until the end of the year. And it seemed she and Helia had worked out their difference.

Over the last month she and Riven had been seeing each other more openly. Flora was happy for her; at least one of them got a happy ending.

The rock and roll blasting from the speakers soon faded out as the DJ's voice faded up.

"Before we play out last dance number, here is a special request. We are taking you all the way back to the 1970's. Enjoy."

Flora collected her hand bag and head across the dance floor to her suite. About to head for the door, Flora recognised the tune playing, _'The Spy Who Loved Me'. _It was an oldie, and the prefect song to fire up images of her prefect James Bond.

She would never love anyone like she loved him. But at least she would be able to see Helia regularly, since she was having their baby. As Flora turned to leave her lucky bracelet snagged on a chair's silver ribbon. The clasp slipped open for the first time and for the first time ever it fell.

'_This must be bad luck,'_ Flora thought before a masculine figure swooped and caught the bracelet before it hit the ground.

Her cheeks started to blush as the man, dressed in a splendid tuxedo, straightened and issued a handsome smile. He lowered his head to her ears. She shivered when he murmured, "This is definitely our dance."

Flora almost crumpled. Helia's sexy voice made her heart race.

Without permission he took Flora's hand, led her put to the dance floor and pressed her gently in.

"I came here to admit I was wrong and you were right. I am arrogant and pushy, and we have nothing in common." Helia swirled her around, his chin resting on her crown. "Yes, it is true that we are incredibly compatible in the bedroom."

She grinned. Just had to get that it, didn't he?

"But the question is," Helia went on. "is that enough for two people to build a relationship on? I wanted to believe it was. But, as I said, I was wrong."

Flora's heart understood that she was no longer lonely. Which meant one thing; she must pull away from Helia's deadly charm. Getting away from him, Flora raised her chin. "It won't work, Helia. Not this time."

"You look lovely in that dress. I didn't know women could wear white to a wedding unless she was the bride."

"Times have changed."

His voice lowered, "A black cat visited me last night. It was a sign."

Flora shook her head. "You don't believe in superstition. You have told me several times."

His eyes darken as he found her hands and held them tight. "You believe in luck. I believe in fate. Last night I realised none of that matters since all we need to do is believe in each other."

Tears prickled behind her eyes. "No, Helia. You want to make all the decisions, and I'd be constantly explaining myself. Then you would have it your way regardless."

It didn't matter how or why he was like that, it was simply the way Helia was. He always had to be the one in charge. Although he had came around with Musa finally…

"I am sorry," Helia said. "For everything. To say I acted the way I did because I care isn't enough, I know. If giving us a go wasn't a wrong or bad idea can't we at least give it one more shot?"

"You can apologise, but nothing has changed."

"Things have changed."

"I told you to let me go that night. Can't you please respect my decision?" Flora asked.

The song had changed, Helia titled her chin and spoke. "Things will be different. Things will change cecause…I love you, Flora. I do. And I know you love me too."

A sob of pain, relief, disbelief was wrenched up from her very soul. Did he mean it? Or was it simply a way to get her and his child back?

"We were lucky enough to find each other." He continued, pulling in her shoulders, urging her closer to his mesmerising way-too-kissable mouth. "We can't throw it away just because we're not brave enough to try again. Think of me as a drowning man. I won't pull you under, but I do need your help. I need you, Flora Schoolteacher, and you need me. We need each other. Now and always."

Right or wrong, every fibre of her being cried out to fling her arms around him and never let him go, no matter what. She coughed out a fake laugh. "Is that all you got?"

"No." He retrieved a small crimson jewellery box from his jackets inside pocket and snapped open the lid. "I have this."

Struck dumb, Flora blinked at the unbelievable sparkle. Inside the box was the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. And the design!

She gasped. "Is that three butterflies over the band?"

He slipped the ring out and slotted the box back in his pocket. "It's not an engagement ring."

Flora's heart plummeted. "Oh?"

He took her hand and slid it on her finger before she could protest. She looked closer. He had placed it on her wedding finger. "If it is not an engagement ring…"

"It's an eternity ring. The three butterflies are for luck, like you said. The white diamonds are of the highest purity and the band is white gold. But the jeweller said if you weren't happy-"

"Helia?"

His head tipped forward. "Yes sweetheart?"

She allowed a smile. "You can stop explaining now."

His own brilliant smile broke and two strong arms looped over her head. He drew her near for the kiss of the century, but hesitated. "Just checking. Does that mean yes?"

A tear ran down her cheek as she nodded. "It also means I love you too."

"For the rest of our lives."

She held his hand to her face. "Much longer than that."

He kissed her deeply. She knew he was her now and forever. When they resurfaced she half expected the wedding reception crowd to applaud. But each couple on the dance floor seem to be in a similar intimate zone.

Helia rocked her gently to the music, but his eyes never left hers. "We will start organising as soon as we get back. You wanted a wedding on the beach."

Flora was glad he remembered. And he was okay with it? "I thought you wanted a traditional church wedding?"

"I want you." He waltzed her around. "Do you know how happy we are going to be Flora Knightly?"

Flora Knightly sound so right. It felt so right.

Grinning, Flora tugged her sexy soul mate's tie. Before his mouth slanted over hers again, she murmured, "I know we are going to be."

* * *

**This is the last chapter. Tried something new and enjoyed writing this story. **


End file.
